


i don't even like my chemical romance 2: the sequeling

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emo, M/M, Theft, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a follow-up to the totally serious fic I don't even like my chemical romance. You don't even have to have read that one; in fact, this one may be better if you haven't read the first one. I won't even put them in a series together. I may leave a link to the first fic in the story, though. Be warned: I'm not even emo and don't even know what Pete What's-His-Name looks like, but I'm still writing this.Frank, newly turned into a vampire, goes with his boyfriend Gerard to see the local mansion. They form a plan, as the mansion is just their vampiric aesthetic, to steal it from the owner. The only problem? The owner of the mansion is the widely feared ancient vampire Pete Wentz. Can they beat him and take the mansion for their own? Find out in the thrilling sequel of I don't even like my chemical romance!





	i don't even like my chemical romance 2: the sequeling

**Author's Note:**

> link for I don't even like my chemical romance: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693571
> 
> Takes place around a year after the end

Frank rounded the corner, cobblestone floors clicking with every step he took. The mansion owner had to be around here somewhere. He was simply scouting the perimeter of the building, letting Gerard do the dirty work. His lover’s words before they left to do this still rnag clearly in his head. “You’re still a new vampire, and a new vampire is a weak vampire. If you find this mansion’s owner, run. Run to me, and we’ll fight together.” The necklace Gerard gave him, a ruby as red as blood dangling from it, clinked with every step against his cold chest, reminding him of his love.

“For you, baby,” Frank mumbled as he made it to the back of the mansion. There, he saw a figure flash in the corner, encased in shadows. He froze in fear, watching carefully. After a moment, the dark lightened up to his vampiric gaze. Out of the night stepped Pete Wince, smiling broadly to reveal his sharpened teeth. They were long, longer than Gerard’s. Frank felt the heat rising to his face, and Pete noticed.

Pete’s smile turned to a simper as he sauntered up to Frank. Frank tried to run, but his legs turned to lead as he held the more powerful vampire’s gaze. “So, fresh blood’s running around these parts. I bet I know what you want, sweaty,” Pete said, licking his teeth. Traces of red painting them glinted in the moonlight. 

“I-I’m not afraid of you,” Frank replied, clutching his necklace. In a flash, it was torn from his neck and in the hands of Pete. He scanned the stone, looking for something only he knew to find. Once he found his scan satisfactory, the necklace was dropped into Frank’s shaking palms. “Of course you aren’t. You’re not afraid, you’re petrified.”

Pete’s words were marked with a cruel laughter as he slung an arm around Frank’s icy neck. A chill still somehow managed to go through Frank’s body. He had to run, move, anything. He couldn’t stay here, that was all he knew. He winced as Pete Wentz drew closer, licking along Frank’s neck. “Take me to Gerard,” he whispered, suddenly pulling away.

Frank let out a shuddering sigh as he contemplated the command. If he did, then… No, he had to. That was what he wanted to do from the beginning. He began leading the way, climbing up the walls of the mansion with an unfamiliar ease to where Gerard was, waiting on the roof. His pale skin was easy to pick out against the gray stone, and Frank cautiously approached him, a strong hand gripping his shoulder with every step.

The young vampire noticed out of the corner of his eye how Pete disappeared, likely a power only accessible to the older, stronger vampires. Gerard looked up at the same time, missing the other man. He smiled at the sight of his beloved, walking forward. “Any sign of him, Frank?” he asked, his voice airy and low.

Conflicted, Frank waited for Pete to do anything. Seconds went by of Pete simply standing there, unbeknownst to Gerard. Finally, Frank nodded. Gerard suddenly became alert of any potential danger, just in time for Pete to reveal himself. Within moments, the two were fighting. Frank jumped back from the conflict, unsure of what to do. He was weak; Gerard said so himself. How could he possibly help? They were getting more and more violent, a flurry of fists and fangs that Frank could hardly even keep up with. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Taking the ruby necklace, he tore off the crystal. There, just a sliver of silver could be seen, what kept the ruby on the necklace. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough. Frank jumped into the fray of the battle, jamming the bit of silver against Pete’s face. The sound of searing flesh could be heard with ease, given Frank’s vampiric senses. It could also be smelled. Gerard jumped off of Pete once Frank acted, watching the other vampire howl in pain.

“Uncle, uncle!” he cried. Gerard grabbed his arms as Frank pulled the silver away, limiting the man’s chance to fight back. Pete eyed them both, his eyeliner making the red in his eyes pop. He glared at the two, waiting for them to speak.

“Give us your mansion, and no one gets hurt,” Gerard said, slightly tightening his grip on Pete’s arms. Frank put the necklace in his pocket, making sure he could still grab it if something was tried. Pete smiled at him before answering.

“Is that what you want? My mansion? Fine, take it. I suppose you want your brother back, too?” Gerard and Frank both showed surprise at this, earning a laugh from the vampire before them. 

“You have my brother? You can have him, but could we see him?” Gerard asked, loosening his grip on Pete.

“But of course, dear. I’m so glad you’re letting me keep him. If not, I’d need a replacement,” he said with a wink. Gerard blushed at this, and Frank awkwardly shuffled. They let Pete go, and he led them down to the inside of the mansion. It was hard to imagine the true size of the mansion, as once they were inside, it seemed endless. Towering pillars of marble lined every wall, and stairs upon stairs encased in velvet littered the area. Pete Whence walked up to an unassuming bookshelf, pulling out a copy of Dracula.

“Now is no time for reading!” Frank shouted out in protest. He was interrupted by the rumbling sound of a hidden staircase being revealed. It was a spiraling and intricate staircase, something one would never dare step on in anything less than Sketchers or Gucci. Luckily, each vampire there was wearing their best pair of their preferred brand. Pete Wetz led them up to a small room at the top of the mansion. It was then that Gerard and Frank realized this was no mansion; it was a castle!

Pete smirked at the two, reading their thoughts to see what they thought of their new “mansion.” “So, I see you two have realized the truth about this place. And, as we all know, no castle is complete without a princess, hidden away from the world,” he said, opening the door of the small room to reveal Mikey Way.   
Pete Way walked up to his beloved, picking him up as Mikey was asleep and in search of true love’s kiss. Pete had kissed him before and failed to realize the coma was unbroken, as he was in serious denial over Mikey’s feelings. “Let us go from this castle, mi amor, for the other vampires wish ill upon us. To the skies we take, in search of a new home.”

With that, he leaped from the window and to the moon. Frank and Gerard stared in awe for a moment before their senses returned. Gerard was the first to speak, saying, “His fangs were long as hell. It was kind of hot.”

“Yeah,” Frank agreed in a whisper. He turned to Gerard and said, “I’m glad we got the castle, though. You were right. This is totally our aesthetic and totally worth stealing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pete Wentz  
> Pete Wintz  
> Pete Wince  
> Pete Whence  
> Pete Wence  
> Pete Wints  
> Pete Wents  
> Pete Whince  
> Pete Wetz  
> Pete Wet  
> Pete Way


End file.
